Gamer love, a new life
by NyanKat15
Summary: A sequal.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there beautiful readers. So, since I haven't gotten any requests, and I couldn't think of any other pairings I give to you a whole new chapter for Ryan and Felix. Hope you enjoy! This is going to be fluffy for a while.

OoOOOooOOOooOOoOOoOOOOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoooOOoOOOooooOOOooOOooo

Felix.

"Lexi, please don't play rough with Edgar." I warned our little daughter, making her give me the puppy dog look.

"I'm sowwy, daddy." She apologized, petting our little black pugs soft head. I smiled at her and scooped her off the floor, kissing her cheek which made her giggle. "Daddy!" She giggled loudly, hugging me around my neck.

As I placed her down on the ground the front door to our home swung open. "Hey, there's my favourite girl." Ryan called as he scooped our little one up from where I had just placed her. "Daddy!" He hugged her tightly, smiling at me over her tiny shoulder.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart." I kissed him over her tiny shoulder, then began tickling her as Ryan held her while she giggled loudly. "Daddy, stop! You big meanie!" Ryan soon put her down, allowing her to scurry off to her bedroom, Edgar trotting close behind her.

"So, how was work today?" I asked as I took his coat from him, hanging it up in the front hall closet. He sighed, flopping on the couch and smiling at me. "It was one hell of a day, but it was fine." He took my hand, guiding me onto his lap. "Besides, its all worth it to come home to my beautiful family."

I blushed and kissed his lips, making him hug me in response. "Ryan, I love you." I whispered, breaking the kiss and laying on his chest. Just then Lexi and Edgar came running into the living room, her adorable little giggles filling the silence.

"Daddy, Daddy, I wanna take Edgar to the park! Please?" She came to our legs and pulled on Ryan's pant leg with her puppy look, Edgar giving the same look as if he was begging too. "I dunno sweetie, do you think you can find Edgars leash?"

OOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooooOOOoooOOOoOOOooooOOOoooOo

After twenty minutes the girl found what she was looking for, and we were now half way to the park. Since Ryan and I were married we moved into a new home, and soon after adopted our four year-old, Lexi. She is the best thing we could have ever asked for, and she really bonded with Edgar.

"Daddy! Swing!" Lexi dropped the leash, which I quickly grabbed as Ryan ran off after our hyper-active toddler. I sat at the park bench, pulling out my video camera. I had become more of a vlogger after we got our little Lexi. "H-Hows it goin' bros? Look at Ryan being a dad." I aimed the camera at my love, who waved in response. I then turned it back to me, looking into the camera with a smile, closing my camera after saving the video snippet.

"Hey Lexi, Daddy, why don't we go get icecream? Let's take Edgar home first though."

OoOOOooOOooooOOooooOOOOOooooOOoOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoo

"Oh man.. She is all tuckered out." Ryan whispered as he placed our litte one in her bed. "Finally, alone time." Ryan smiled and took my hand, leading me from her room, down the hall to our own. He laid me down on the bed, kissing me softly on the lips.

He carefully pushed his hand up my shirt then began rubbing circles on my stomach, making me giggle softly. "Ryan.. That tickles." I looked up in time to see him smirk, his hands began moving quickly to tickle me on purpose. "Ryan!" I yelped as I struggled to grab his hands.

"DADDY!" We heard a panicked scream, which made our smiles drop. We scurried to our feet and ran to our daughters aid, only to find her with our little black pug. "Daddy! Edgar keeps farting!" She yelled, making us sigh in relief.

She got off her bed, running into my arms. I picked her up and laughed. "Come on, you can sleep in our bed tonight."

"Goodnight, Lexi." Both Ryan, and I said in unison. She smiled and cuddled in between us, falling asleep and mumbling her goodnights.

A perfect end to a perfect day.

ooOOOoOoOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOOOOoooOOOoOOOoOOOOOoooOo

Please let me know what you think c: This is going to be another chapter story, again, hope you love it.


	2. Chapter 2

So, no one like this? Bad Idea?

Heres a Valentine special anyway. Sorry that it is so damn late.

OoooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOOOOoOooooOOOooooOOOoOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo

Felix))

Lexi was off at Ryans Grandma's for the weekend. What a great way to spend Valentine, right?

Ryan and I sat at our dinner table rather awkwardly as Ryan looked at something on his laptop. "Ryan?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

His voice was rough and deep. "Yea?" He looked up at me with the smile that I just couldn't stop myself from looking at. "Felix, we're going to a spa. It will be fun." He took my hand and helped me up off of the chair I was comfortably sitting in. "We will be there all weekend, its part of their Valentine special."

I looked at him with a happy and excited expression. "Ryan.. You're amazing." I kissed him lovingly then trotted to our room to get my clothes and other items together, being accompanied by Ryan soon after. "Babe." He spoke smoothly. "We leave in an hour, so make sure you check list everything you need." With that he came in and began packing as well.

OOOoOooOOOooOoooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOOooOOoOOoOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOo

An hour later we were in the car and on our way to the stay-in spa. It was a fairly silent ride, but that could be because I fell asleep. When I woke I was greeted to a beautiful hotel that was supposed to be the spa and hotel.

Ryan exited the car and got our bags, leading the way into the spa. We were then shown our room, beautiful red sheets were on the heart shaped bed, red rose petals all around and a box of chocolates placed on the red silk pillows. "God its beautiful."

After I oggled the room we both decided on the hot springs, which were definitely worth the four hour drive.

I slipped into the hot spring and laid against one of the fake, but cold rocks. "Oh Ryan.." I whispered "You know the way to a mans heart." I could feel his stare on me, and I smiled because of it. "I sure do." He laughed.

After an hour of soaking and 'swimming' we came back and found a cart that had a black tub with four kinds of wine in it. "Wow, Ryan.. You ordered wine too?" He smiled and held my hand as he led me to the bathroom. "Its part of the package."

POORLY WRITTEN SEX AHEAD. (Not like everything so far is poorly written or anything.

When we were inside the shower Ryan began rubbing soap across my back and then massaged soft circles into my shoulders and my lower back. "Nng.. Ryan that feels really good." I arched into it, the feeling making my body shudder slightly.

He then began going a little lower, making my body heat up. "Felix, can I?" I could practically feel his smirk as he began rubbing my ass making me moan quietly.

Then without warning his finger slipped inside of me, already wet from the shower water, and just like that my erection became somewhat harder, my moans became louder as well.

"Ryan! I.. Ah!" His finger became two and then they were thrusting hard and fast inside of me. "Ryan.. I'm gonna, you're going to make me...!" His fingers only continued making me come onto the wall ahead of us. He then turned me around, and I could now see his smirk. He pushed me up onto the wall, spreading my legs and placing them on his hips.

He lined his penis up with my entrance. "I'm coming in." He smiled gently and let his penis slip inside me, making mine grow again in almost no time. "I'm going to go faster." He warned before doing just that. My whole body caught of fire, making my head tilt back against the wall. "Ryan! Harder!" I groaned shamelessly.

He did as asked and thrust harder inside my body, my back sliding on the wall with the force of each of the thrusts. "Felix.. I'm close." He whispered roughly into my ear, sending me over the edge. "Ah!" I moaned as I came on his chest. My hole tightened around his erection, making him groan loudly as I felt his come fill me.

"Ryan...!" I moaned once more as he held me against the wall tighter so we didn't fall.

As soon as we calmed down he carried me out to the bed, placing me on the edge so we could sit up. He grabbed two wine glasses off the table and grabbed the best wine from the tub. He poured it for us and handed me my glass.

"Happy Valentines, Felix." He spoke smoothly as he clinked our glasses.

"Happy Valentiens."

OooOOOOoooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOoOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOOoo

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE

This chapter was absolute shit and I apologize, can you guys please let me know if you like it? Because I don't want to continue something my fans hate. Kay, love you all, bye!


End file.
